


just around the corner

by VegetaLGBT



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegetaLGBT/pseuds/VegetaLGBT
Summary: Leon really wasn't as dense as most people made him out to be. For what it's worth he wishes he was, because this much pining cannot be healthy for anybody could it?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	just around the corner

**Author's Note:**

> just one thing before the story starts:  
> \- i dont have the DLC so I dont actually know what the deal is with the Isle of Armor so sorry if that wonky explanation is wrong
> 
> thank you for clicking on my fic, hope you enjoy!

Leon is decidedly not a morning person.

It’s not something a lot of people would expect from the former champ, with the way he used to run around while being Champion. Hell, even with the way he bustled about to work on getting the Battle Tower ready and open. 

The fact was though he didn’t really have much of a choice when he was Champion, not with Oleana and Rose’s vigorous schedules. After ten years he was more or else used to being up before Rookidees and Pidoves were even chirping about.

He is very good at putting on his Champion smile and hiding how grumpy he actually is when he gets up in the morning. 

Despite that he finds himself not necessarily needing to fake it despite it being 8 in the morning because of where he is. 

Leon raises a hand to knock on the door and is not surprised when in no time at all Raihan is opening it.

Leon is decidedly not a morning person, but seeing a slightly sleep rumpled Raihan, whose face lights up when he realizes just who is at his door, squeezes something in Leon’s heart that makes being up this early worth it. 

(He looks _so happy_ just to see Leon in front of him and the ex-champion finds that he doesn’t want to examine that too much because it might make his heart give out.)

“Hey champ!” Raihan is all easy smiles as he steps aside to let Leon come in and close the door behind him. “What are you doing here? Wasn’t expecting you this morning.” Raihan stops for a second and just as Leon opens his mouth to speak Raihan flusters just a bit, “Ah, not that it’s a problem. You’re always welcome here y’know...” He runs a hand a bit nervously through his loose dreads and Leon can’t help but think about how cute he is. 

It’s also with a little bit of remorse that he remembers he is here on business. There’s nothing more he would like to do than spend a lazy day with Raihan, but even being ex-Champion he still has his hands quite full every once in a while as Chairman. 

Also the new Champion was just a kid. Sure it’s been a little over a year since they became Champion, but he doesn’t know if he’d ever stop feeling guilty if he left them to own devices without help. 

“Ah, thank you Rai.” Leon had to try to do his absolute best not to break out into a stupid grin at the small flush the taller male got from the nickname. “I actually have a small...task for you if you’re up for it?” Because while he thought Raihan would get great enjoyment out of it, he would never force him to do anything. 

Raihan raised an eyebrow, but quickly offered him a smirk. “If you think I’m up for it, then I can do it.”

“Perfect!” And with no further preamble Leon thrust three Pokeballs into Raihan’s hands, knowing he probably looked a bit like a fool with how expectant he looked, but he couldn’t help it. Not when he knew Raihan would like his surprise. 

Raihan stared at him, bemused, for a second before releasing the pokemon inside. Barely a second passed before he literally gasped and dropped down to his knees. He cooed at the baby pokemon in front of him. A Swablu chirped up curiously at him as the Bagon and Gible butted their heads against his legs. 

“Leon, these pokemon are illegal.” Raihan did not look up from the Pokemon as he stated this, enamored with the _very illegal_ baby dragons playing around in front of him. “What are they doing here?” 

“Well..” He starters off, finger coming up to absentmindedly scratch at his beard. “The integration of more National Dex Pokémon over on the Isle of Armor has been going well. So we wanted to bring some more over to the mainland. You already keep a good eye on the dragon population, so you can help integrate these guys into the ecosystem we figured.”

Raihan’s head snaps up and the unfettered joy in eyes makes Leon want to do something stupid, like melt into a puddle or something. “You having a laugh mate?” Disbelief colors his voice, and it makes a small frown tug at the corner of Leon’s mouth. 

“Not at all!” He adjusted the cap on his head out of habit. He could sit here and boast praises to Raihan’s name because the man is just _darned good_ at anything he puts his mind to. (Besides beating Leon apparently.) “You’ll do fine.” Is all he chooses to say instead, because if he went with his other train of thought he might _gush._ And if he gushed then he has a feeling that his feelings would be a bit more obvious. 

(Something in the back of Leon’s mind whispers that it wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing, and he squashes down that small bit of hope because what on Galar were the chances of _Raihan_ ever liking him back.)

The other man blinks a bit in surprise before a smile unlike the ones seen on his Chattoter account lights up his face.”Well if you think I can do it, I can’t let you down can I champ?” 

And Arceus Leon wants to kiss him. There is little that can actually stop him from doing so-

And thus he decides it's time to leave for his duties for the day. Standing so abruptly he’s pretty sure he hears and feels several things crack. “Right! I’ll see you when I can Rai.” He feels a little bad about how fast he’s rushing out, but it's alleviated when he sees how Raihan is already back to cooing at the new baby Pokémon now under his care.

  
  


*****

  
  


Just a little over two weeks pass before Leon takes it upon himself to go by Raihan’s flat again. 

He really was going to just try and see him casually and not make himself too obvious, but apparently Raihan hasn’t been making it to any meetups, or being at his phone in general. 

The gym season just ended so it wasn’t like the man should be all that busy. Not only that, but as everyone knew, the man was glued to his phone. The gym leaders, former ones, Sonia, the new Champion, her brother and Hop were all in a group chat and often planned for hang outs. Not everyone could always make it, but Raihan was usually a constant. If him not showing up wasn’t the slightest bit alarming then him not being active in the group chat was even less so. Leon suspected it had to do with his new little project, but even still. It was strange to not see Raihan even the least bit active he thought as he opened up the chat. 

**ROCKstar** : **:T**

**WoolooLifter: Gordie, you alright there mate?**

**ROCKstar: um, NO??**

**ROCKstar: do you guys realize how many memes I’ve sent that Han should’ve lost his shit at and yet. SILENCE.**

**IceMom: Language, love.**

**LochNessa: while I think you’re a little bit ridiculous for being upset about that in particular, it is p strange isn’t it?**

**Ms. Professor: Yea, Raihan hasn’t been on all week, its kinda weird…**

**Hip-Hoppip: is he ignoring us? ): I’ve seen him post stuff on his social, but say nothing here?** **  
**

**PunkTopic: doubt it.**

**PunkTopic: that media obsessed e-boy has a queue to post stuff for him for up to a month ahead of time incase he ever suddenly gets busy and can’t make original post** ****

**PunkTopicJr: isn’t media obsessed e-boy a little redundant?**

**PunkTopic: my point still stands**

**ROCKstar: any ideas Leon?**

**HatKing: Huh? Why would I know?** **  
**

**ROCKstar:...bcuz u two are dating?**

**HatKing: WHAT**

**HatKing: NO?**

**HatKing: NO WE’RE NOT???**

**HatKing: WE ARE NOT TOGETHER.**

**ROCKstar: ur joking right?**

**WoolooLifter: woah really? :0**

**HatKing: NO!!!!**

**ROCKstar: damn, wow really??**

**HatKing: No!! What gave you that idea?**

**ROCKstar: u look at him funny dude :/**

**Ms. Professor: You sure did have the rest of us fooled. You’re always making heart eyes at him.**

**LochNessa: there is no way u walk around w ur heart on your sleeve the way you do and u two aren’t together**

**HatKing: I. We’re not like that. Rai is just a very close friend**

**Hip-Hoppip: is that why you’ve been sending him secret Valentines in the post every year?**

**HatKing: HOP!!!**

**PunkTopicJr: yeowch, sold out by yer own flesh n blood :/**

**HatKing: ….**

**IceMom: Oh Leon dear you should really just ask him out.**

**PunkTopic: Seriously, watching both of you pine was bad enough, but with the knowledge you blokes aren’t even together? Awful.**

**HatKing: OKAY!**

**HatKing: I AM GOING TO HIS FLAT TO CHECK ON HIM MYSELF**

**LockNessa: check on him urself huh..**

**HatKing: PLEASE DELETE THIS CONVERSATION THANK YOU**

**BestChamp: Huh, a tad touchier than I thought he’d be, eh?**

**Hip-Hoppip: oh u have no idea..**

Now finding himself outside of Raihan’s flat once again he struggled to keep his face from flushing as he thought of the earlier conversation. 

Because if everybody else could see through his crush that easily, _did Raihan know?_

Leon knew he could be dense at times, but his feelings for Raihan were something that he had been agonizing over for just a little less than _ten years._

The actual moment he realized was nothing insanely special. It was probably just around the tenth time he and Raihan were working together on curry for their teams when he looked into intense blue eyes and realized he wanted to do this for the rest of his life. It wasn’t that complex compared to most things really. 

“Lee?”  
The purple haired man jumped because he hadn’t even realized the door in front of him had opened. The very man he was just thinking of was in front of him holding a large black bag. He had probably just been getting ready to take out the trash when he found Leon standing in front of his door like an idiot.

And gosh he still hadn’t said anything has he?

Just play it cool, play it cool. “Hey Rai, what’s up bruv?” He cringes when Raihan gives him a funny look on his way over to the trash chute. Crap, uhh. “I was stopping by to check in. Has everything been okay, mate?” 

Instantly, the man’s expression cleared up. “Yea everything’s perfect actually. Did you want to check up on the new babies?” 

Leon nodded and quickly headed inside before he could embarrass himself further, quickly being accosted by Darude, Raihan’s Flygon, before he could get too far inside. “Hey girl,” he greeted, easily giving into her demands for head rubs before she grew bored and moved back around the apartment. 

Raihan followed in close behind him and headed into the kitchen to turn off the curry he was currently making. “I was just fixing them a little something. I made more than enough for your team if they want to.”

And Leon didn’t even get a chance to answer, because already his team was flooding outside of their Pokéballs and eagerly waiting for Raihan’s cooking. Raihan took it good naturedly and laughed off their excitement.

By the time the food was done, Leon was barely surprised to see him spoon feeding the Swablu, Bagon and Gible. 

It wasn’t a well known fact to anybody but Leon and Sonia really since they used to camp together during their gym challenge, but Raihan _loved_ spoiling his Pokémon rotten. This graciousness extended past his own team to Leon’s and Sonia’s as well. As a result they had loved Raihan(and his cooking) and he doted on them right back. 

It has been a while since Leon got to see it in person. He didn’t have much time to see Raihan while he was still Champion. (Didn’t have much time for anything with Rose breathing down his neck.) But seeing the gooey look Raihan’s face as Swablu chirped and fluttered her wings in appreciation warmed something in his heart.

It just made him feel so fluttery that only he would get to see this. Raihan always kept up a certain cool exterior on his social media. Not to say the man wasn’t cool, but that certainly wasn’t the only side of him. Looking through Raihan’s feed made Leon just feel….oddly disappointed somehow. 

Before Leon knew it, he was taking out his Rotom phone to snap a picture before he could think better of it. He flushed when he realized what he did and quickly put his phone away and dug into his curry before Raihan could look up and notice. 

Leon blinked as the taste hit his mouth. “Did you use Maranga berries in this?” Because Maranga is his absolute _favorite._

“Yea, I always use them in case you come by.” And it’s just as easy as for Raihan apparently. 

Leon has to force himself to take a deep breath so he doesn’t pass out. “You’re the best Rai.” Saying that out loud should be more embarrassing than it actually is, mostly because it’s just facts, plain and simple. 

Raihan’s eyes crinkle as he regards Leon with a rare soft smile. “It’s no problem, champ,” He answers so gently that it squeezes something in Leon’s heart that makes it ache like a fresh bruise. 

He busies himself with taking his water and trying to down the whole glass so he doesn’t do something stupid like confess his love or snog the man across from him. 

(And _Arceus_ , does the second nearly makes him choke on the water he is drinking.).

They fall into easy conversation instead and Leon doesn’t even mind that Raihan is a little distracted coaxing the Gible gnawing on his left arm to try and get her to let go so she can actually eat. 

It’s domestic as hell and thinking about him and Raihan spending the rest of their life like this. It’s a bit of a terrifying prospect really. (Terrifying that there is somebody who can slot so easily into his life.)

  
  


*****

  
  


Another month or two passes and Leon finds himself helping out with Milo’s orchard. 

Valentine’s Day is something of a hassle in Galar to say the least. No matter how much they got dismantled one year, the next there was always sure to be new Applin breeding mills and poachers looking to profit off of the Galarian legend. 

This wasn’t even counting Applins that people managed to raise themselves that were unfortunately rejected and released into wild areas that they were not suited for. 

And even _that_ wasn’t counting the Applins sent to gym leaders and the ex-Champion alike by adoring fans. Especially for Raihan. His birthday falling on the fourteenth of February did nothing to help reduce the number of gifts and confessions he got every year. 

Every year Raihan ran around Galar like Flicker, Leon’s Charizard, had his tail right under his arse trying to quell the trouble. He had especially been busy this year as for some reason there was a spike in tourists and thus a spike in people trying to profit off of Applin. 

Raihan hadn’t directly implored Leon’s help, but the purple man had been flying on Flicker to reach Raihan’s flat when he nearly crashed into a half asleep Darude and Raihan mid flight. What was he supposed to do after that? Just leave them? Like hell. 

Thankfully all the actual running around for the day was done. It was afternoon now, Leon and Raihan helping Milo to get the Applin settled into their new home at his orchard. Darude and Flicker were nearly passed out over each other under a berry tree, resting up as much as they could before the inevitable flight home. 

The rest of their Pokémon are out and about helping them round up the dragons and help them settle into their new life. Well most of them were helping anyway. Raihan’s very round Shelgon seemed perfectly content just rolling around behind the taller man. Swablu was doing just fine nestled in his dreads while Garchomp perfectly content following him at a close distance to be able to nibble on his arm when she felt like it. 

Leon knows he’s been holding back on giving them names because they’re suppose to be slated for release, but with just how spoiled and taken they are with the dragon tamer, Leon wouldn’t be surprised if they joined Raihan’s team and he ending up just breeding a few clusters and rear those for release instead. 

Swablu was just fine being a baby forever it seemed, almost as if she was afraid she would stop being spoiled should she evolve. Shelgon and Garchomp, by contrast, seemed to have no problem still acting like they were babies in spite of evolving. It was adorable really. 

Only when Milo gave him a gentle but pointed look over a berry bush did Leon realize he was most definitely staring Raihan down instead of doing any work. 

“You still haven’t asked him?” Milo asked him as they continued plucking out berries to bring inside. 

Leon flushed red, but remained silent otherwise. 

“It’s a perfect time to tell him you know? With the season and it being his birthday…” Milo suggested.

And _that_ was not a bad idea per se. It’s just that Leon has already thought about it. And well he’s not a big fan of it. “I-I couldn’t,” he flusters lightly. 

Milo is all encouraging smiles. “Why not?” 

Leon wasn’t planning on actually giving Milo an answer, but it appeared in some roundabout way he would get one anyway. 

A petite girl could be seen nervously edging around the entrance to the orchard. “Ah..Um...excuse me?” Milo made to get up to see what she needed when she suddenly turned her body a bit more and called out slightly louder, “R-Raihan?”

The man looked up from where he was cooing to a nervous Applin. Poor thing was released into a Wild Area with much stronger and higher leveled Pokémon and had been attacked for it. Once he was sure it would be alright by itself for a few, Raihan went over to the gate, leaning over it with one of his shark fanged smirks. “Yea? What’s up?”

He had barely finished his question when she suddenly brought out a shiny green Applin and Leon felt his mouth go dry. 

He knew when he saw a rare emotion come over Raihan’s eyes, pity, that he would not be accepting a love confession today. 

Something unfurls itself in Leon’s chest slightly when he sees Raihan take the Applin so it wouldn’t be left in the Wild Area, but only slightly. Raihan gives the girl an apologetic smile and she flusters for a bit before leaving. 

And _that’s_ why Leon cannot ever do something like that. 

He had an Applin a few years ago actually. Was lucky enough to find a shiny Applin a few months before Raihan’s birthday. He named it Sweetie Pie and had been planning to give to the man only to be beaten out by another fan first. And while Leon knew that Raihan had to regularly reject Applin, seeing it was something else. 

Thinking about Raihan sending him that pitying look was enough to make him turn tail. 

(He did manage to end up passing Sweetie Pie to a young trainer who had been having trouble getting one. The girl she had wanted to give it to had been nearby and everything went well for them. And while Leon had been happy at the time that he could help somebody out, by Arceus he wished that it had been him in that position.)

Raihan comes over to leave the Applin with the group chittering around by Leon and Milo and then flops on the ground with a dramatic sigh and his eyes closed, evidently done with work for the day. Rightfully so, the sun was beginning to set. Swablu flutters around for a bit to readjust herself in his hair while Garchomp and Shelgon shamelessly flop over on top of him. “Man Valentine's Day is the _worst,_ ” he says with a huff.

Milo and Leon make noises of agreement before Milo continues to speak. “Thank you for helping with this every year Han. It really does get out of hand.” 

Raihan waves away the thanks with a small wave of his arm that is not currently being crushed under a Pokémon. “Nothing to it, mate. Can’t imagine sodding off to leave you to do this by yourself. That’d be awful really.” All the same Raihan still doesn’t have to help with this, but he does. Because he’s just kind of an angel, or the closest thing to one. Leon thinks so anyway. 

“I have some pies inside to thank you guys for your trouble!” Milo was very nice, Leon thinks. “Leon could help me grab them and I’ll send you guys off?” That definitely sounded like code for Milo wanted to _talk_ to Leon and the long haired male was starting to rethink his previous sentiment just a little bit. 

Raihan let out a small noise of acknowledgement, but otherwise did not move. 

As it turns out Milo did actually have sweets to hand over. Leon gratefully moves to take the pies so they can leave, but when he moves to pull away, Milo’s grip on the pastry remains firm. 

Ah. 

There has been conversation before on who between the two is stronger. Leon himself is not exactly sure, and he doubts right now is an ideal time to try and find out. 

“Leon I won’t pry much more than this, but I think you should tell him.” Leon gives a little test pull in response. The grip is unwavering. “Not that you two aren’t already happy, but it would be nice to see you guys even happier.” 

“Milo you saw what just happened. I... I can’t have him look at me like that.” Not many things can get to Leon, but he is _sure_ that would break him to bits. 

The pink haired gym leader gives him a sad look in response and relents his grip. “For what it’s worth Leon, I think it’d work out if you were on the other end.”

And Leon doesn’t really want to think about that too much, so he thanks Milo and wakes up a half dozing Raihan so they can fly home. 

(He ends up thinking about it anyway. Because if Milo said something like that, that means he must have noticed something from Raihan, not just Leon. He happily holds onto the small bit of hope that thought gives him.)

  
  


*****

  
  


One of the best things about no longer being under Rose and Oleana, was undoubtedly the ability to be able to go back home whenever he liked. His flat up in Wyndown was nice, but almost nothing could ever compare to being able to lay in grass fields with his brother. Or bustling around the kitchen with his mum. 

Or avoiding getting every inch of himself scratched by their moody Purrloin. 

His heart still gives a small pang when he sees how tall Hop has gotten, or all the new wrinkles on his mum’s hands and face. He missed _so so_ much of it all. 

Today he finds himself helping his mum and Hop set the table. He and Hop didn’t do much besides roll around in the grass rough housing and now were going to enjoy a nice dinner. Boring by many peoples’ standards, but even after a year, being able to do little things like this still made Leon unabashedly happy. 

Spending time home was nice. Just him, his mom, and Hop, and absolutely nobody el-

“Oh Lee, I invited Raihan over. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him!” 

And Arceus, Leon loved his brother. Loved him very dearly, but he was making his life incredibly difficult right now because _how was he supposed to function normally with the guy always on his mind_ **_in his house._ **

His mom tuts and takes the last of the food off of the stove. “Good! That boy doesn’t eat enough. He’s so skinny. Leon you need to invite him over more often!” Leon resists the urge to groan.

It isn’t long before Raihan is at the door with a dish of food and a somewhat sulky Garchomp. He passes an easy smirk to Leon and Hop in greeting before coming up to Leon’s mum with his food as offering. “Thank you for having me over,” he starts, polite as ever. “Sorry about her, she was getting especially fussy today about me leaving her. I hope you don’t mind.” He finishes sheepishly. 

His mum smiles and takes the food gratefully, and with a kiss to Raihan’s cheek. Even with her standing up on her toes, he has to bend down quite a bit for her to reach his face. “Of course!” She accepts easily. “Anything for my favorite son!”

Hop frowns a bit at that. “I didn’t invite you over so you could show us up in our house.”

Raihan takes the seat next to him, across from Leon, and slings an arm over his chair. “Oh? What then, I suppose you invited me over so I could kick your butt at Pika Kart, yeah?” 

That immediately makes Hop rise out of his seat in a competitive blaze. “ _No way!!_ I’ll show you-”

“ _After_ you boys finish dinner.” Leon’s mum stresses. 

“Of course” Raihan placates easily. “I can beat Hop after I finish this delicious meal.” Leon’s mum huffs approvingly and begins to eat. 

“If I didn’t know any better Hop, I’d say you’re trying to steal my rival.” Leon laughs at how both Raihan and Hop scrunch up their noses at this. 

“You know you’re the only one for me champ.” Leon is definitely going to have to celebrate later how he doesn’t instantly melt at that. Raihan grins at him from where he obligingly feeds Garchomp the berries at the side of his plate that she’s been eyeing intensely. 

“Yea and Gloria suits me just fine, thank you Lee!” Hop sticks his tongue out at Leon and he wishes he were close enough to lightly flick his forehead. Raihan does it for him and the two dissolve into easy bickering. This time Leon can’t really hold himself back from melting because of how easily Raihan looks like he belongs there with this. How easy he slots into place. 

Leon jumps a bit suddenly hearing the sound of metal clanking against porcelain. He looks over to see his mum with her mouth hanging open ever so slightly and her hand slightly open from where it was suspended a little above her plate. He can only assume she dropped her fork suddenly. “Mum, is something wrong?” Hop and Raihan look over as well. 

She quickly schools herself. “Oh don’t worry it’s nothing. Leon can you help me in the kitchen?” Leon gives her a questioning expression, but nods and stands up to help nonetheless as Hop grabs Raihan to scamper away to play on his game system.

For a little while, there is no conversation between them in the kitchen. Just his mum washing, and passing to him to dry. She suddenly looks up to him, midway through passing him a pot. “Dandelion..my dear..I thought you loved me?” And _that_ makes Leon start a bit because- 

“What?” He blinks rapidly, trying to clear the cloud of confusion that has quickly set over. “I do. I do very much!” He tries to keep his voice low so Hop and Raihan don’t get distracted. Something tells him he doesn’t want either of them to be privy to this conversation. 

And as his mom’s expression suddenly turns smug like a Glameow, he knows his previous thought is correct, but for a slightly different reason than what he thought.

“And yet, you didn’t tell me you’re in love with Raihan!” She whispers excitedly and it's all Leon can do not to choke on air right now because _Arceus._

She wasn’t that loud, but he instinctively still snaps his neck to make sure Raihan and Hop are still not paying attention before he hisses in an equally low voice. “Mum!” He can feel his face flush and wishes for nothing more than for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. 

“Leon’s he’s perfect! I expect a summer wedding!” She continues on, because he must obviously not be flustered enough for her liking. 

He waves his hands around, trying in vain to placate her. “Mum it’s not like that, I-” He cuts himself off at the raised eyebrow she gives him. Right so trying to explain _he_ wasn’t in love was definitely out of the question. That logic would not get past her it seems. “He’s...He doesn’t want me like that.” If it’s possible, he can himself flush harder as his eyes stray towards the floor because who in Galar ever wanted to have such a conversation with their mum. 

He only looks up when he feels a comforting familiar hand on his face. He looks up into golden eyes that mirror his own, gentle in nature and all traces of teasing gone. “I think everything will turn out alright dear. You should take a chance, you’ll never know otherwise.”

And of course she’s right, but he’s a coward. He doesn’t voice this to his mum and just nods. 

She’s still smiling gently as she pulls back. “You can go out with them. I can finish up here.” It’s not really a suggestion as she’s already turned back to the very dishes left in the sink. 

He’s a little ashamed of how fast he made his escape, but can he really be blamed?

Out in the living room he takes a seat next to Raihan, who has his head on Garchomp’s shoulder because she apparently doesn’t realize she’s now a bit too big to be a lap pet. The land shark’s tail lazily waves around as she sleeps soundly on Raihan’s lap. He awkwardly has his hands out to the side to use his controller and his body is unnaturally stiff as he tries not to wake her. Despite this he is still somehow beating Hop. “C’mon Hip-Hop, where’s all that game you were talking about?”

Hop has his tongue out in concentration, eyes wide and never leaving the screen. “Go ahead and get cocky! It’ll make it all the better when I win!”

Leon can’t help but notice how Raihan’s eyes keep glancing down to the Pokémon on him with some level of anxiousness?

Oh wait. “Rai?” Blue look over and a small smile spreads on Raihan’s face. It occurs to Leon he didn’t exactly announce his presence, but still. Just looking at how happy Raihan was just from him joining them again….Arceus. “Do you want to take a picture of Garchomp?” Because he suspects that’s what up. The man loves snapping pictures. 

“My phone’s in my hoodie pocket.” Immediate answer, right on the money then. 

Leon quickly takes the device and finds Raihan’s favorite camera app and quickly snaps a pic. When he looks at it, he can’t tell exactly what’s wrong, but he knows immediately it's not as good as all of the other pictures Raihan uploads to his socials. 

“Lee, let me get a look yea?” Leon obligingly turns the phone towards the man and is caught off guard by how the other man seizes up. He knew it was bad, but did it really warrant that? 

“Rai?”

Blue eyes snap up to him with a start and he almost misses it but Raihan flushes a pretty red. It’s on his cheeks, ears and a little on his neck and Leon can’t help but think he wants to see how far down it goes. He quickly composes himself before giving Leon a smile. “Ah it’s perfect, thank you champ.”

Leon frowns. “If it wasn’t I can delete it and retake it. I really don’t mind.”

“No!” Both of them jump at how forceful that was. Raihan clears his throat. “No, it’s good Lee. Trust me.”

That is something that Leon can do without needing to be asked so he takes Raihan’s word for it. 

They are both drawn away when Hop lets out a rowdy whoop. He cheers as his character finally manages to pass Raihan’s just in time for the final lap. “Kiss that first place trophy goodbye!” 

Raihan turns back, all smirks and a competitive fire in his eyes. “Not likely!” 

Leon smiles as he leans in closer to Raihan’s side. He can feel the other man shift in his direction and he thinks that maybe things will turn out all right. When he thinks of how easily Raihan just fits into everything, well...It isn’t nearly as terrifying as he thought it was. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading if you actually made it all the way to the end ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶  
> another couple of things:  
> \- sorry for this fic just being pining, i just recently got this game and finished so fast and i really like dnkb..i just needed some indulgencies in Leon pining and Raihan with some dragons that are not in Galar. Sorry if this fic feels a bit disjointed, I didn't really plan it out I just needed to get it out of my system  
> \- Also sorry if it's not obvious but the scene at the end with the picture, Raihan realizes he is in love then and there cuz i love ppl realizing they like somebody else in the most mundane situations.


End file.
